Broadway 2016/Gallery
Images from the Broadway Revival. Characters Alonzo Ahmad Simmons 16.png|Ahmad Simmons as Alonzo Asparagus Peter Christopher Gurr 16.png|Christopher Gurr as Basic Asparagus/"Peter" Bomba Christine Cornish Smith 16.png|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina Cassandra Emily Pynenburg 16.png|Emily Pynenburg as Cassandra Cori Corey Snide 16.png|Corey John Snide as Coricopat Demeter Kim Faure 16.png|Kim Faure as Demeter Electra opening night.jpg|Lili Froehlich as Electra Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella Jelly Sara Jean Ford 16.png|Sara Jean Ford as Jellylorum Jenny Eloise Kropp 16.png|Eloise Kropp as Jennyanydots Jenny bows opening night bway16.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Macavity Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Macavity Misto Ricky Ubeda 16.png|Ricky Ubeda as Mistoffelees Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Broadway 16.jpg|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Munkustrap Andy Huntingon Jones 16.png|Andy Jones as Munkustrap Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy Plato Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Plato Pouncival Sharrod Williams 16.png|Sharrod Williams as Pouncival Sillabub Arianna Rosario 16.png|Arianna Rosario as Sillabub Skimble Jeremy Davis 16.png|Jeremy Davis as Skimbleshanks Tant Emily Tate 16.png|Emily Tate as Tantomile Tugger Tyler Hanes Basic Bill Bailey 16.png|Tyler Hanes as Tugger basic/"Bill Bailey" Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Kolton Krouse as Tumblebrutus Broadway revival victoria.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Performance Images Broadway 16 press 1.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press 2.jpg|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy and Ensemble Broadway 16 press 3.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina and Kim Faure as Demeter Broadway 16 press Munkustrap.jpg|Andy Jones as Munkustrap and Ensemble Broadway 16 press Pyramid.jpg|Jellicle Songs Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin Bway16 press 1.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 2.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 3.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Broadway Revival Griz Leona Lewis 16.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella Broadway Revival Vic Georgina Pazcoguin 16 (2).jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Broadway Revival Vic Munk 16.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Broadway Revival Gumbie Eloise Kropp 16.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Broadway Revival Gumbie Eloise Kropp (2).jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Broadway Revival Rumple Shonica Gooden 16.jpg|Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Grizabella Mamie Parris Bway 2016.jpeg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Broadway Revival Griz Mamie Parris 17.jpg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Broadway Revival Macavity Daniel Gaymon.jpg|Daniel Gaymon as Macavity Broadway Revival Bust Christopher Gurr 17.jpg|Christopher Gurr as Bustopher Jones Broadway Revival Mungo Sharrod Williams 17.jpg|Sharrod Williams as Mungojerrie Broadway Revival Tumble Andrew Wilson 17.jpg|Andrew Wilson as Tumblebrutus Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate 16.jpg|Emily Tate as Tantomile Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda Xmas.jpg|Ricky Ubeda as Mistoffelees Cori Tant Coery Snide Emily Tate 16.png|Corey John Snide as Coricopat and Emily Tate as Tantomile Broadway Revival Vic Claire Rathbun 17.jpg|Claire Rathbun as Victoria Sillabub Arianna Rosario Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Arianna Rosario as Sillabub Jellicle Ball Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Jellicle Ball Opening Night 31st July 2016 Broadway opening night ALW.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber at the Opening Night bows Broadway Revival Opening Night Speech.jpg Broadway Revival Plato Daniel Gaymon Opening Night.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Broadway Revival Opening Night ALW Speech.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber at the Opening Night bows Carbucketty opening night leap.jpg|Carbucketty, Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 2.jpg|Opening Night bows Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 5.jpg|Opening Night bows Electra opening night.jpg|Opening Night bows Grizabella Leona Lewis Broadway 16 2.jpg|Grizabella, Opening Night bows Misto bows opening night.jpg|Mistoffelees, Opening Night bows Mungo Rumple opening night.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Opening Night bows Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png|Old Deuteronomy. Opening Night bows Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Tumblebrutus, Opening Night bows Promotional Images Demeter ABC 1.jpg|ABC News report January 2016 Demeter School of Rock 5.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 3.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 4.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter New York 2016 1.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Demeter New York 2016 2.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Demeter New York 2016 3.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Plato Demeter Calvin Johnson dancing with the stars contestants in costume.jpg|"Dancing with the Stars" contestants in costume with Tyler Hanes and Georgina Pazcoguin Press Andrew Lloyd Webber shows 2.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber with the leads from his three concurrent musicals on Broadway Misto Tugger Deme ALW shows promo.jpg Broadway revival alex baldwin with cast.jpg|Cast with Alec Baldwin Cass Emily Pynenburg 2016.png Cori Tant Corey Emily 2016 a.jpg Macavity Daniel Gaymon 2016.jpg Misto Ricky Ubeda 2016.jpg Tumble Kolton Krouse 2016.jpg Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin 2016.jpg Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda.jpg Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Grumpy Cat makes a special appearance Bway Revival 500th show cast celebration Oct 2017.jpg|500th show celebration Alonzo Sam Lips with cat.jpg Bombalurina-Mackenzie-Warren-with-cat.jpg Chorus Tugger Tyler Hanes with cat.jpg Electra Mungojerrie with cats broadway 2017.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 1.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 2.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 3.jpg Jellylorum Sara Jean Ford with cat 1.jpg Plato with cat broadway 2017.jpg Joshua Burrage Robbie Nicholson with cats.jpg Pouncival with cat broadway 2017.jpg Tumblebrutus with cat broadway 2017.jpg Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 1.jpg Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 2.jpg Electra Pounce kittens1 US16.JPG Set Broadway2016 The Set.jpg|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Broadway2016_Set1.PNG|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Junkyard Sewage Tunnel Bway Revival.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Junkyard Clown Bway Revival.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 NY16 Get In 1.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 2.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 3.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 Backstage Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate Cori Corey John Snide 17.jpg Tuggoffelees us16 Tyler Hanes Ricky Ubeda 1.png Eloise Kropp Bway Jennyanydots 2017.jpeg Misto Alonzo US16 selfie twitter.jpg Twins 1st preview coreyjohnsnide.png JOSHUA IN CATS.jpeg Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda Backstage.jpg Sillabub Jessica Cohen Bway Revival 2017.jpg Pounce Carby Cori Bway Revival 2017.jpg Merchandise Broadway cats hoodie front.jpg|Hoodie (front) Broadway-cats-ears-hoodie-back.jpg|Hoodie (back) Broadway cats hat.png|Cap Broadway-cats-yellow-brim-cap.jpg|Cap Broadway-cats-logo-beanie-front.jpg|Beanie (front) Broadway-cats-logo-beanie-back.jpg|Beanie (back) Broadway cats lapel pin.jpg|Lapel Pin Broadway cats umbrella.jpg|Umbrella Broadway cats mug.jpg|Mug Cats cushion front.jpg|Cushion (front) Cats cushion back.jpg|Cushion (back) Cat-toyv1.jpg|Plush Toy Cats keyring.jpg|Keyring Cats button magnet.png|Magnet Cats headband ears.jpg|Headband Category:Galleries Category:Images Broadway Revival